


【太宰咕哒】《无法挽留的你》（15）

by fangnian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian





	【太宰咕哒】《无法挽留的你》（15）

《无法挽留的你》——（15）

→本来只是想打个啵儿就完事了，但是阿翡说，都这样了，上是禽兽，不上简直禽兽不如。

阿翡：弄哭他（兴致勃勃

我：操哭他（蠢蠢欲动

好的，这辆车就是就是这么来的_(:з」∠)_

*  
太宰治尽量把动作放轻，处理她的伤势。

背后破烂的布条已经被医用剪刀剪开了，除了大块大块的淤青，便是砸出的血洞了。

一粒粒石块被镊子夹出，再用酒精擦拭消毒，即使在昏迷中，藤丸立香也疼地皱起眉头。

可这样还不够啊。

太宰治头疼得揉了揉额角。

时间循环在她身上不起作用，也就是说，第二天循环重置，藤丸立香仍然是重伤。

想起藤丸立香曾授予的知识，太宰治动作一顿。

看来，只能这么做了。

*  
他骨节明晰的手穿过藤丸立香的发间，藤丸立香感受到唇上温软的触感，有些干燥，却很柔软 ，魔力在彼此的唾液中涌动。

这就是魔力充盈的感觉吗？太宰治分神地想，意外地不赖呀。

魔力正在补充，意识模糊的藤丸立香遵从本能，向他索取更多魔力。

立香真是热情啊，那么他也该加把劲儿了。

她的衣物被一点一点地褪去，眼前赫然是密密麻麻的伤疤，太宰治眼神一暗。

他也开始动手解开身上的绷带。

藤丸立香觉得冷，她迷迷糊糊地伸手摸索着，拥抱着身旁唯一温热的存在。

鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的香味，藤丸立香总觉得有些熟悉，但魔力和体力耗尽而迷糊中的她已经没有了思考的能力。

手被对方轻而易举地抓住了，他凑到唇边细细地啄吻着。

*  
体液交换后，交织的魔力在身体里游荡，伤口渐渐痊愈。

身体好似一下子轻盈了，藤丸立香从昏迷中苏醒。

她迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛。

耳畔粗重的喘息声，眼前赫然是解下了绷带，身上淌着薄汗，眼角泛红带着情潮的太宰治。

黑色的碎发被汗水打湿，柔顺地贴在他白皙的额前。

藤丸立香闭上眼睛。

我可以选择失忆吗？

看见立香清醒过来，却还在逃避，太宰治故意停了动作。

可藤丸立香分明感到下身的充盈。

藤丸立香还是不愿意睁眼睛面对现实，很快她就知道逃避可耻且没用。

太宰治把头埋进立香藤丸的颈窝，轻轻舔咬着她的耳垂，看她不自在地别过头，又在她的颈脖流连。

！！！

红缨猝不及防被他舔舐。

藤丸立香被激得弓起腰。

“老师~”太宰治凑近她耳边软绵绵地唤了句，“我可以射进去吗？”

“不行！”藤丸立香坚定地拒绝。

“可你需要补充魔力。”太宰治早有预料她会拒绝，他不再犹豫，缓慢地抽搐，一点一点研磨她的敏感点。

多次被照顾的敏感点终于将快感累积到临界值，藤丸立香咬住了捂着自己嘴的手，泪水挤出眼眶，她觉得自己要窒息了，大脑开始重复播放炸烟花的场面，快感顺着尾椎往上爬，她绷直了脚尖，抽噎着被送上了高潮。

小花穴‘咕咚’地挤出一团汁液，沿着少年笔直的柱身流下来。

藤丸立香还沉浸在高潮后令人头皮发麻的敏感里，内壁绞得死死的，迫使不想太快缴械投降的少年停下了动作，压在她身上不断地调整着呼吸。

两个人呼出来的气息纠缠成一团，温热且炽灼，藤丸立香把手插进对方柔软的头发里，发出满足地哼声。粗壮的阴茎稍稍往外抽了一下，接着又重重地顶了进去。

“唔——”藤丸立香忍不住呻吟。

“叫出来，我想听。”

藤丸立香死死闭着嘴，偏不如他意。

太宰治越发拉开动作，每一下都深深挺入，层层肉褶被反复摩擦，体内最深的那一点更是被他肆意挑逗。

“啊——”藤丸立香眼神迷离。

呼，终于听见了，真可爱啊，立香。

太宰治闭上眼睛。

小太宰被立香不断地紧缩着，快感也持续地积攒着。

快要忍不住了。

他倏地停下，藤丸立香被他的举动弄得一愣，空虚感席卷而来，她忍不住自己动了动。

太宰治被她弄笑了，“叫我的名字，立香。”

她妥协了，“太宰先生。”

被少年用力冲撞一下，“不要敬语。”

“太宰、治——呜！”藤丸立香呜咽。

“真乖。”太宰治亲吻她的发旋。

好孩子就应该有奖赏。

太宰治不再忍耐，加大力气狠狠最后抽插了几下，然后抱住藤丸立香的腰，将乳白的精液直接射进了体内。


End file.
